mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate Civilizations (Map Game)
Map * The Israelites - Blue * The Sogdians - Red * The Shogunate States of Nihon (Japan) - Gold * The Caliphate of Mecca - Green * The Khalkha-Buryat Mongol Tribal Alliance - Purple * The Roman Empire- Maroon * Kingdom of Ashyaria- Cyan * Polynesian inca- lime Rules * Be Plausible. * Civilizations can be made-up or real ones. * Each turn is a year. * Respect all of the contributors to the map game Turns Each nation has one turn per day, and each turn represents one year. In each turn make include thing that are happening in your civilization, discoveries, news story and recent events, and military, economic, and infrastructure improvements etc. Also you may declare war or conduct other diplomatic actions in your turns. For the few turns, you may not declare war to give you guy time to build up your civilization. There can be a period of "renaissance or golden age" for your civilization, a period of despair, new religious movements, or civil wars and rebellion. If you expansion, you can take over a whole continent, expansion may take a few turns, but a little at a time. The map will be update every turn. Make every turn realistic. The game will start when there are at least 5 players. War Civil wars should happen; especially if you are controlling a large, multi-ethnic empire or a succession crisis is happening if your nation is a monarchy. If a new nation does gain independence from a civil war or referendum, it will be an NPC nation until someone calls it as their own. (Everyone only control one nation, please). If any one has a war algorithm they would think if efficient please let me know. Technology Each country starts out with Iron Age technology but can be improved over the turns or can hear of it from nearby nations with higher technology. Mods Moderators are the players who control the game, essentially; to become a moderator a player must show that they would make a good moderator, not being aggressive, being a calm player, must be relatively active. Mods will be chosen by me. If you would like to become one, please ask. * Banning users * Promoting users * Controlling NPC nations * Reverting implausible moves or godmodding * Cause revolts and natural disasters Joining I have created a template for you to use to give a brief description of your civilization. To join, just fill out the requirements in the template with the border outline of your civilization on the world map I made in the Talk page then I will edit the official map to put your nation on it. If doing a union with another person civilization, please get permission from the owner. The area of the nations has to start out small, if deemed to large, I will cut the size down a bit. Template: * Civilization name: (The plural form of civilization adjective, if union, (first civilization adjective, hyphened to the other civilization adjective) * Civilization adjective: * Government: (Monarchy; specify, Tribal government, Direct democracy, Representative Republic) If federal union, state it * Ruler title: * Language(s): * Official Religion: (can be more than one or none) * Dominant Practiced Religion: (can be non-religious) * Culture: (approximant real-world culture and ethnic group) * Civilization description: (Morals, Physical appearances, folktales and beliefs, Behavior, relation toward other cultures Racist, Integral), would-be political ideology etc.) * Common ancestor (optional): (Can be made up, and related to other civilization common ancestor) * Ruling family: House of --- (if Monarchy or Tribal Government) * Ruling family ancestor: (if Imperial Cult, specify what deity was the supposed ancestor the family human ancestor) * Deity that the ruler is incarnated from: (if Imperial Cult) * Historical Friends/Rivals/Enemies: (Has to be a civilization in-game, ask permission first before you, the civilization has to be in close range of your civilization) Example: (My Civilization) * Civilization name: The Israelites * Civilization adjective: Israelite * Government: Theocratic Parliamentary Semi-Absolute Monarchy * Ruler title: King * Language(s): Hebrew (official), Aramaic, Arabic * Official Religion: Jewish Christianity/Messianic Judaism * Dominant Practiced Religion: Jewish Christianity/Messianic Judaism, Orthodox Judaism * Culture: Jewish * Civilization description: The Israelites have a dark olive skin, tan skin color, some chocolate color, and have dark brown curly (tight or loose) or wavy hair, and brown or hazel eyes. The regard themselves as the chosen people of God, told to their ancestor Abraham and then his descendants and they are a deeply religious people. They are a homogeneous people but are accepted of other peoples. They have very strong morals and their beliefs and morals are strongly intertwined with Judaism, for example they have high respect for their parents and elders, they are not to give interest on loans they loan to other Israelites and not stress the poor to pay me back, they give to the poor, orphans, and widows and help them get better, if one steals, they have to pay that person back the stolen item seven times and also they must have strict obedience to their one God and they keep all the laws and commandments in the Torah, it is forbidden to prepare any non-kosher food among them, even with foreigners. They strongly promote and act in righteous as defines in Judaism and Jesus' principle found in Christianity. and they stress the importance of education and are very intelligent and are a very friendly but also reserved to their own people, as it is stress to marry within their own. * Common ancestor (optional): Jacob, son of Isaac, son of Abraham (Mesopotamian). * Ruling family: House of Zedekiah * Ruling family ancestor: Zedekiah II, ultimately David and Aaron (Zedekiah's father was a descendant of David and mother a descendant of Aaron) * Historical Friends/Rivals/Enemies: (None yet) Players Signature then Civilization name * JayJayKingNo.1 (talk) 19:59, April 4, 2016 (UTC) - The Israelites * Zamarak500 (talk) 23:47, April 4, 2016 (UTC) - The Sogdians * OMGdidiwin 14:03, April 6, 2016 (UTC) - The Shogunate States of Nihon (Japan) * AllThingsCombined (talk) 15:32, April 10, 2016 (UTC) - Roman Empire * Trish pt7 (talk) 19:06, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Khalkha-Buryat Mongol Tribal Alliance * user:lord falconis polnetion inca (cant figure out how to spell it sorry... Turns Year 1 Okay the game is now starting, It is now Spring time. *'Caliphate of Mecca: '''We begin to recruit people into the army and our very small navy raising the number of troops to 150,000 and the navy to 50 ships. '''Sayyid Maram Murtada begins to expand to '''Riyadh and Buraydah leading an army of 30,000, and a army of 3,000 to Aman,and 20 ships are sent to Port Said,and 10 ships to Suez (the city) . '''Sayyid sends a messenger to The Israelites in hope of having a 8 year peace pact.' *'The Israelites: '''We begin preparing for Passover which will occur soon. Maintenance for the Temple is occurring, so the Temple will be clean and renewed for Passover. We recruit people into the army and navy forces, which is now a total of 120,000 in the army and 40 ships in the navy. King Yochanan ben Yehoachaz ben Tzidqiyahu, (John of Jehoahaz of Zedekiah), '''sends an expedition to Cyprus to control that region with 12 ships and sends an army 12,000, lead by Prince Immanuel ben Yochanan ben Zedekiah (Immanuel of John of Zedekiah) to the Syrian and Lebanon region and another army of 12,000 lead by general Yehoshua ben Nechemyahu to Sinai and Lower Egypt into the Nile Delta.' We receive the Caliphate of Meccas message and honors their request for peace. We send the Caliphate of Mecca a messenger to give them a request for an alliance and another one to the Athenians. 'Our scientists and scholars are working on developing new ways of farming and weapons. There is debate between the significance of the Passover and Jesus' sacrifice and his role as the Messiah between Hebrew Christians majority and Orthodox minority as Jesus as the Passover sacrifice is being promoted in schools. *'Caliphate of Mecca dip: ''' We ask the Israelites to not change anything about the Dome of the Rock. We ask the Israelites to stay of '''Iraq, Jordan, North Africa, Northern Turkey and Southern Egypt, and if we can send our Jewish minority to visit and take part in the Passover. In return we will ally with you. *'Khalkha-Buryat Mongol Tribal Alliance:' We consolidate unity under the ruling Khalkha khan, goat farming is encouraged in our few permanent settlements. Scouts explore the land on the northern shores of Lake Bykal. We both contact the local Tungus tribes and send an envoy to the neighboring Khori-Tümed Mongols with trade in mind. Things are some what tense, but the Tungus tribes are largely complaint for the time being. We keep a close eye on the Oriot tribes to our west. * Roman Empire The Emperor at this moment is the great Caligula, and is currently in his 3rd year of reign after the sudden death of previous emperor Tiberius. Although the current financial crisis continues, Emperor Caligula has finished construction on a 341 foot monument called "Caligula's Giant Ship" in Fiumicino (in modern day Italy). Success! Emperor Caligula has made victory once again to this great Empire, by conquering Mauretania (modern day Morocco) and Noricum (modern day Austria). Emperor Caligula reforms principals into a Hellenistic Autocracy. At a strange moment of the great Emperor's reign he is giving out honors very carelessly, he has proclaimed himself a "God" and has ordered all of the Greek God Statues to be taken down and replaced by statues of the Great God and Emperor Caligula. He has also named his horse Incitatus a senator, even though the Emperor has a had a feud with the senate ever since his reign began. Amazing news! The Pont du Gard Aqueduct in Gallia Narbonensis (modern day France and Italy), it is hoped to be finished in about 30 years time. In final news, the Great Emperor Caligula has declared victory on his campaign to the British Island, although it had failed. That is all. *'Sogdians: '''The Sogdians tribes, lead by the elected King Hormazd VII of House m Cavraspi, are beginning to think about settling in the western lands, where rumors camer of a sea. Settlers are sent west to gain more territories. The King also promulgate new recruitment orders to allow the army to organize and centralize. Many tribes refuse to obey his order however, as the powers of the King don't allow him to force the conscription of a royal army. *'The Shogunate States of Nihon (Japan): The current Shogunate is Kyorokuna no Kyoto.' We advance into Southern Japan and conquer the areas, incorporating them as Nihongo territories. We also take parts of 強力な (''Kyorokuna; present-day Korea) and begin collecting natural resources from these new areas. Shogunate Kyorokuna orders a temple to Kamikaze ''(the divine wind) to be built in the land named after him. He also begins deporting peasants and common-folk from the capital and sending them to populate the newly conquered territories. Year 2 *'The Israelites:' King Yehochanan Ben Tzidqiyahu sends a message to Mecca stating we gladly allows all of the Jews to come and join us for Passover but we will continue our small expansion. The Israelite army has managed to conquer part of the Sinai Peninsula, Lebanon and parts of Syria. We have made a landing on Cyprus and establish a city and officially annex it. Israelites start to move to Cyprus and the population there grows significantly. King Yehochanan has ordered the building of a grand monument called "The Exodus" that is 70m wide and 70m tall, 70 meters long, to be made in Jerusalem surrounded by a garden of flowers and grape vineyards. This monument will be made from pure, polished sapphire, it will be a model and representations of the Exodus, particularly the drowning of the Egyptian army, with elegant and flamboyant waves going every which ways, falling back down into place, crashing down on an Egyptian army of chariots and horses and frightened Egyptians and a group of people standing on shore, lead by a man holding a staff with his arms raised. On the platform of the model, it will be engraved "The Most Holiest and Glorified One, Lord of Lords and Kings, The one and true God hast delivered his people and brought judgment on the Egyptian who enslaved us and pursued us. All for the repairs of Solomon's temple have been completed and there has been a flood of Jewish tourists, coming down to Jerusalem to come and worship with Israel for Passover and as a result, the economy of Jerusalem and Israel has been booming. King Yehochanan to win favor in the eyes of the people, has given decree that everyone is invited to the palace to celebrate Passover with a grand feast and Seder. He also send 70 messengers, some from each of the 12 tribes, to go to Rome and asks for a trade agreement and ensure a peace pact between the Romans and the Israelis, fearing that they will soon come invade them. *'Caliphate of Mecca dip: We demand the Israelis to get rid of their the "repairs" of Solomon's temple or face war.' (because Al Aqsa are known to Jews as Solomon's temple, and some say Al Aqsa is over Solomon's temple) (and also can I Rassidun Caliphate, not for war but last turn I saw the Roman Empire and didn't know you can have huge wats of lands (PS If I do become the Rassudin, I don't need land in Syria, Lebanon. Just Arabian Peninsula and Iraq.) *'Khalkha-Buryat Mongol Tribal Alliance:' We continue to consolidate unity under the ruling Khalkha khan. Goat farming is encouraged more in our few permanent settlements. Scouts continue explore the land on the northern shores of Lake Baykal. We re-established our renewed ties with the friendly and neighboring Khori-Tümed Mongols. We contact a few more local Tungus tribes with trade deal still in mind. Things are some what tense, but the Tungus tribes are still largely complaint for the time being, with some agreeing to trade their forest produce (such as berries, moss, resin and fungi) in exchange for a few mongol horses and the knowledge of how to ride them. We keep a close eye on the Oriot tribes to our west. *'The Shogunate States of Nihon (Japan): Shogun Kyorokuna oversees the building of the temple in the newly conquered land. He also looks to promote literacy throughout Nihon as well as the ancient arts (writing, painting, as well as martial arts). Due to the vast amount of resources in Kyorokuna the land is renamed 多くのものの土地 (okunomononotochi; land of many things) and the capital of that area is named after the Shogun. Vast trade is established between Nihon and the mainland, leading to discovery of many foods and materials uncommon in the island country. Shogun Kyorokuna announces to the nation that, "expansion will continue until we reach the edge of the earth". Following this announcement explorers are sent to further map out and expand okunomononotochi ''as well as areas in the South of Nihongo Islands. *'Sogdian: '''King Hormazd VII sent settlers in the north, hoping that the clans will gain control over the great lakes up north of the Sogdian territories. The King command a local writer to do the genealogy of the Sogdian Kings, hoping to find that he is somewhat related to the legendary first king of the Sogdians, Hormazd I. Hormazd VII continue to encourage people to form a national army, which anger the nobility. Ironically, the Sogdian clans begin to recruit their own forces and improve their local military, but keep it out of direct control of the king. * '''Roman Empire: Horrible News! Our grand Emperor Caligula has been assassinated brutally! After the Palatine Games, while Emperor Caligula is walking back to his palace for a bath and a meal the Praetorian Guard and other conspirators begin ruthlessly stab Caligula about 30 times before he dies in the pathway between the Palatine Games and his palace. The Praetorian Guard then charge into the palace looking for Caligula's family. Eventually finding his wife Milonia Caesonia, killing her with the sword. Along with finding his young daughter Julia Drusilla, is also killed by blunt-force trauma against the wall. Caligula's elderly uncle Claudius is found and is proclaimed Emperor by the Praetorian Guard. The Senate attempts to go back to the old Republic but before they can do anything, Claudius is proclaimed Emperor. The next day, the Senate accepts that Claudius is the new Emperor of the Roman Empire. One of his first acts as Emperor of the Roman Empire is to give people of Jewish religious freedom. The Roman Army stops an attack by the Germans on Rhine. Emperor Claudius names Agrippa king of Judea. *'Caliphate of Mecca: '''We begin to recruit people into the army and our very small navy raising the number of troops to 150,000 and the navy to 50 ships. '''Sayyid Maram Murtada begins to expand to '''Riyadh and Buraydah leading an army of 30,000, and a army of 3,000 to Aman,and 20 ships are sent to Port Said,and 10 ships to Suez (the city) . '''Sayyid sends a messenger to The Israelites in hope of having a 8 year peace pact.' A mandatory draft is put up among every man from 16 - 34 sending them to our Israeli border, militarize our border with Israel. Massive ships are made across the coast using prisoners to work on them. '''Sayyid Maram Murtada lead his army to' 'Az Zulfi and ''' 'Al Kharj, In Jordan Amman annexing, In southern Egypt to Aswan fighting tribe members. land they have taken. Imams are sent to Iraq and southern Iran to spread Islam in hope of them joining us. Year 3 *'Khalkha-Buryat Mongol Tribal Alliance: 'We continue to consolidate unity under the ruling Khalkha khan. Goat and sheep farming is encouraged more in our few permanent settlements, which we expand slightly. We start close relations with with the friendly and neighboring Khori-Tümed Mongols. Fishing is encored on the east and west banks of Lake Bykal and a couple of small villages are formed. We contact a few more local Tungus tribes and the small Turkic Soyot tribal zone with trade deal still in mind. Things are some what tense, but the Tungus tribes are still largely complaint and are being won over, with some more agreeing to trade their forest produce (such as berries, moss, resin and fungi) in estrange for a few mongol horses and the knowledge of how to ride them. We have border clashes with the Oriots and prepare for further trouble ahead. *'Sogdians: 'King Hormazd VII is assassinated by the Clans leaders because of his centralized policies. The chiefs elect to replace him Kalman m Shabazi, son of the King Rostam V, who become Kalman IV. Begin 63 years old, many chiefs expect that they will be able to replace him soon enough. The new king begin some trade policies and continue to encourage the expansion in the north. *'The Shogunate States of Nihon (Japan): '''The entire area of okunomononotochi (present-day North & South Korea) is explored and claimed by the Japanese. Karafuto (present-day Sakhalin) as well as the rest of southern Japan and Okinawa as well as Formosa (or Taiwan) are taken by the Shogun forces. These areas are quickly populated and cities filled with samurai are established. * '''Roman Empire: The grand Emperor Claudius announces the expansion of the Great Roman Empire into North Eastern Europe (modern day Great Britain, Spain, and France) in hopes of becoming more powerful. 'Emperor Claudius has about 20 Roman military legions patrol the border with the Kingdom of Ashyaria in case of attack or invasion. The Senate announces that taxes on slaves will increase in the following 3 years about 3 modern day American pennies. Emperor Claudius announces that 40-50 Roman Legions will be sent down near Egypt in hopes of scaring away any possible attacks by Israelite and Mecca. (Secret) The complete destruction of any records of former Emperor Caligula begins (Secret). :Polynesian Inca: as we subdue the local tribes in the area, we begin to make more pottery and grow a navy, and suddenly Kamehameha the 3rd announces that a potter under his domain has discovered a new material. It is stronger than bronze and lighter than tin. Mass production of it will start soon. Someone please tell me where the talk page is so I can submit my thing Polynesian inca 'Polynesian Inca ': As we gradually expand the domain of pachacuti and hamahameha, more of the land belongs to us... soon chlilaba (clapaz) is conquered and established as the trade hub of the empire. Also, we begin sailing across the sea, as our northern expansion has been stopped by the Mayans. Easter island is conquered, as well as a lot of other tiny islands, and tales of metal clad warriors called "Japanese" begin to be told from the conquered islanders. Plans begin to form of vassalizing the other Latin Americans (i know they won't be called that in this game, im just stating a region...) instead of conquering them... (If this is OK, since the rules state it, ( will be posting my turn every day and will probably take over the world without any opposition...) be more active! Category:Alternate Civilizations (Map Game)